Fate's Gift
by DeanBeans13
Summary: At the end of his life Voldemort finally realizes what he has always wanted but its too late. Maybe Fate can have pity on a soul even as dark as Voldemort's.
1. Prologue: The Death of Voldemort

Hello Everyone! This is my first Harry/Voldie(Tom) so be nice!

This first part is going to be in Voldie(Tom)'s point of view but the rest will be

**Summary**: At the last Battle Voldemort finally realized what he had always wanted from the world, but it was too late. But maybe Fate will have pity on a soul as dark as Voldemort's.

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans Voldie(Tom)xHarry production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

**Prologue: The Death of Voldemort**

I could feel it. As soon as that infernal boy cast the Expelliarmus spell against my Avada Kadavra, I knew I was going to die. Something about the way the spells hit each other led me to believe I would no longer live on this Earth; I could no longer reach for my dream of ruling this failing Wizarding world. I would no longer be able to separate muggles from our world of magic until they were ready to know of us, if they would ever be ready for us.

Then, just like I predicted the spell reflected back to me blinding me slightly in its overly vibrant green hue. As that beautiful green light slammed into my chest, I could feel the spell separating the bonds between my body and the small sliver of soul I had left.

The all encompassing anger I had felt the moment the spell rebounded dissipated, the insanity (yes at this moment of clarity I can accept that I was insane) that clouded my judgment and suffocated my decisions since I was reborn in that graveyard years ago, maybe even before when I was floating between bodies, fell like an unwanted veil and in its place was left a longing I hadn't felt since I was a child.

It was all that was left within my mind as I slipped into permanent unconsciousness.

Love. That's what I want. What I had wanted in the past. And hidden underneath all the anger and hatred and extreme insanity it was what I still want even now.

The Dark Lord dies and all he can think about is the same thing that meddling, insane old goat continued to preach until his death.

What irony.

It was the only thing that I could say I truly regretted not being able to experience at least once in my Merlin forsaken life. But it was too late. My soul will never again visit this world. Most likely I will be placed in hell because of my actions. There is no point to having these longings when I could not have them.

But it was impossible to just release and forget this longing that had built constantly on itself for my 83 years of life. It is the only thing that constantly eluded my reach throughout my long life.

But I have no time left.

Its over.

There are no more horcruxes binding me to this plane

No more ways to cling to this world.

I will die. I am dying, and with that last breath and that last stubborn soul string attached to my body that snapped I am dead.

And I will die a loveless man hoping for love as the black abyss swallowed me whole.

* * *

Review Like Your Life Depends On It...Because It DOES! *MUWAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA*

...Ignore that sorry. I'm tired. Please review.


	2. The Reawakening of Mr Riddle

**No worries chapter is on the way and it shall be more exciting with more questions answered. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and favorites and alerts and general awesomeness of you guys.**

**Disclaimer**:This is a DeanBeans Voldie(Tom)xHarry production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

Voldemort awoke from the black emptiness of wherever he was to the sound of steady beeping and annoyingly too bright lights. His body ached; it felt like he was weighed down by lead and his throat was dry as all hell.

Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was that stream of green light hitting him in the chest and then oblivion.

The man tried to move but each movement felt like he was dragging an eighteen-wheeler with ever motion. It was maddening, annoying and quite frightening to know that he was frankly at the mercy of whoever had captured him. And that ridiculous beeping just wouldn't stop.

Just then the sound of a door opening (or at least he thought it was the sound of a door opening. He was still very disoriented) floated to him from his right. He tried to turn his head and lift himself in defense to no avail he was so tired and his body refused to cooperate with the simple request.

Fuck it he didn't care. His dream (albeit the dream did change after he was thwarted by the baby Harry Potter due to insanity) was already crushed, he had nowhere to go, no idea where he was, and had no strength.

"Well it looks like you are finally up."

He heard the voice, a woman's voice but it was totally unrecognizable. He had no idea who this lady could be.

"I know it must be hard for you to talk right now. You have been in a coma for two years."

…Two Years. Two. Fucking. Years. Bloody Hell! No wonder he couldn't move? Hell he's surprised he even woke up at all. Well that answered one question. Next question: Where was he?

"Right now you're in St Bartholomew's Hospital. I Know it must be hard to speak so if you can hear me can you please blink twice."

…Could this lady be a Ligilimens? But that didn't make any sense. The last time he checked Barts was a muggle hospital.

He blinked only, in the hopes that maybe she will keep talking and give him more bloody answers. But it was not meant to be. The lady just checked him over in silence. It didn't matter though since his eyes were already drooping as he was being pulled into unconsciousness again.

"Alright. I can see you're tired. When you wake up, we can meet with your doctors and hopefully your family as well. We will contact them today."

Voldemort could barely hear what she was saying anymore but the next sentence translated to him loud and clear through his hazy consciousness right before he dropped into the comforting arms of sleep.

"Sleep well Mr. Riddle."

* * *

The chapters will be getting longer from now on sorry bout that. I wanted to tie you guys over rather make yall wait forever.

Review! OR I will make sure Lucius Malfoy is slathered down in chocolate...

Hmm that's not it... One more time

Review! OR I will make sure Lucius Malfoy is **not** slathered down in chocolate

There. That's an incentive for ya! Hah!

See you next time.


	3. Meeting Fate

Hey new chapter! Yay!

Oh sometimes Voldie talks in his head but only the italics are the ones consciously said to another person. Fate can hear both though… she just chooses to ignore some.

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans Voldie(Tom)xHarry production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

The next time Voldemort awoke he was, once again, blinded by white lights. That infernal beeping continued and his throat was still felt like the wrong side of the Sahara. His vision was blurry, he was disoriented, thirsty, and wasn't sure if what had happened before was a glimpse of the future of what was going to happen now a dream or if he really did wake up.

Even bigger mystery: He still had no idea why he was alive.

Once again he heard the sound of a door opening and tried to turn his head but his neck muscles were still too stiff.

"Ah. Your up again Mr. Riddle."

It was the same nurse again. She used the remote to raise his bed so that he was in a upright position and he finally was able to distinguish her features. She had dark curly brown that reached her shoulders and dimples in her plump cheeks as she smiled. Basically a normal looking muggle. The only thing that was strange were her other worldly lilac eyes without pupils. Maybe she was blind? But then she wouldn't be working as a nurse.

Wait a second. Why does she keep calling him Mr. Riddle, that freaking ridiculously muggle name?

"Hmm. Because it's your name."

…He didn't say that out loud did he? He tried to speak but his voice box, unused for nearly two years only produced rough coughs and uncomfortable choking sounds.

Okay so he definitely didn't say anything out loud. Maybe he's still sleeping. There is no way a muggle could read his mind and even if she could he was pretty sure his Occumulency barriers were still in effect.

"Well I'm not a muggle you know."

That made the ex Dark Lord pause. What the fuck was she then? A witch? Fuck he was too tired for all of this. For Merlin's sake he just woke up from a two-year nap (if what this infernal woman said was true).

"Rude asshole. I wouldn't lie about your diagnosis. I'm not a wizard. I'm Fate."

…Fucking Bitch was crazy.

Ah. He understood now. He was still sleeping. Just an odd dream. This woman's screws weren't all there. Too many marbles were rolling around in her head. Hell her cheese slipped of her crackers.

Where the hell did all these weird phrases come from?

He was so busy explaining things to himself in his mind that he didn't realize the woman was getting angry.

"I really should have left your ass to my friend death if this is how you're going to act."

What?

"You heard me. I'm not going to repeat myself. And here I was going to explain your situation to you out of the goodness of my own freaking heart. I went against rules for you my dear almost dead Dark Lord and I can easily fix that."

_Tell me what the hell I'm doing here._

Fate smirked. Oh it would not be that easy after the bastard called her a bitch and proceed to call her insane.

"Say Please and I might consider the possibility of maybe telling you."

Voldemort gritted his teeth and desperately wished he had his wand and the proper freedom of movement. The Dark Lord asked no one nothing. He demanded and he would get his answers one way or another.

No. He needed to calm down. He wouldn't get any answers this way. It wouldn't do for Fate (if that was really who she was) to send him to his death lteraly a day after she decided to revive him. No matter what state she arouse him in. At least he would be able to tell if she was lying. So he swallowed his pride, mashed his teeth together and tried again.

_Please. _

And the word was awkward because he hadn't used "please" since the winter of his fifth year at the orphanage the day before his fifth birthday when all he wanted was a little food and one small present to get by. That was when he realized that no "Please" was in no way the magic word, or at least it wasn't for him.

_Please tell me where I am and why._

Fate smiled a smile that made her whole face light up. Maybe there was hope for this soul yet. She decided to give him a break since he was probably confused as hell and the fact that she was fate wasn't really believable.

"Okay. Since you asked so nicely. But…"

Her face darkened once again until it looked like her had deformed into a ferocious beast with shadows cast across the face in such a way that it looked ominous.

"Don't speak about me like that again or I will personally escort you to hell right to where your locker is with your name on it. Understood."

He wasn't used to this, someone having the audacity to speak to him as if they were above him. But unfortunately that is exactly what Fate was: above him and he needed answers.

_Fine._

The bright smile was back as if it hadn't disappeared in the first place.

"Good. So where do I start?"

How the hell was he supposed to know that?

_The beginning. _

* * *

Review!

The next chapter should be up soon and it will be much longer. But after that I gotta take a two-three week break for exams. If I do post something after the next chapter that means I'm being a bad student and you guys should scold me.


	4. Meeting the Family

So…I'm BAAAAAAAAAACKK. NO. MORE. EXAM WARS! MWAHHHAHHAHA. Sorry for the wait my lovelies.

Look I have a long chapter for you!

Remember italics are intentional mental talk. Like he is talking to Fate and Fate can hear everything he is thinking anyway cause she's a beast like that.

**Disclaimer**:

This is a DeanBeans Voldie(Tom)xHarry production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

"Well, first off, your not dead."

_Yes, Yes I figured that out move on._

Fate glared. Maybe this one really didn't have any saving graces. Honestly, she was tired of all the sassy comebacks like the man had a right to boss her around. It was her choice that allowed him to live longer than he should have and she wanted her due respect. Either that or she could always put him back.

Voldemort or Riddle as he had been renamed glared in his growing impatience. Why was she taking so long to answer? It wasn't rocket science (he really needed to figure out where all these muggle phrases kept coming from. He didn't remember saying half of the ones floating around his head).

"I thought I told you to be respectful. Boy"

Riddle grit his teeth. He had to endure.

"Like I was saying before an annoying gnat flew into the middle of my speech, first thing you are not dead. I was able to make a wager with Death and grab your soul from making its descent into hell. And believe me you were going to get a VIP box right next to Grindlewald, 3 boxes down from Hitler and one above the empty box waiting for the future world villain Chaos. I wanted to give you a second chance at life."

…_And why would you do that._

This time Fate smiled at him. The patient frowned. He didn't remember saying or doing anything that could warrant a grin from the woman.

"I decided to give you a second chance because you had one of the purest wishes at the time of your death. I didn't believe that someone like you could make such a wish but I was proven wrong. It was so heartfelt and beautiful really, and kind of sad now that I really think about it."

Fate had twinkles in her eyes by the time that she was finished giving her explanation, a little reminiscent of Dumbledore (which was hell o' scary).

Riddle pondered and pondered and pondered and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what he wished for at the time of his death that deemed him worthy enough to be saved. Honestly, he was pretty sure he was extremely displeased with dying before he could accomplish his goals so he probably wished for a second chance to continue his world domination (just Europe) or for the death of Harry Potter. The former Dark Lord could not see those as soul saving wishes.

Fate could feel his confusion and giggled. How in the world did the man forget such a heartfelt wish? Maybe it wasn't conscious? He will be so embarrassed when he finally remembers his true wish and Fate wanted to be there to see the look on his face. There was no way in hell she was going to make this easy for him. HaHa. Just a little, suffer Riddle. Will you look at that, she rhymed. The things great minds think of on the fly.

"Well that's all for today it would seem, since your family is here."

_What family are you talking about? _

"Oh! Right. Well you see, you are currently inhabiting the body of one Marvolo Thomas Riddle, a 25 year old muggleborn who was in an accident 2 years ago and has been in a coma ever since. Conveniently, the accident occurred on the same day that you were killed."

At this Riddle rolled his eyes. Oh really? Sooo convenient

…Did she just say that he was a muggleborn…a_ muggleborn_.

"Yes I did and hey it was! I had nothing to do with that accident! Anyway, it turns out that your father had a little brother who he was not on good terms with, so the little brother left the main house as soon as he was old enough to travel the world or whatever. Tom Riddle Sr. decided all records of his brother should be destroyed. The birth certificate survived though. He continued the line of Riddle's after your father's death. Oh no I'm sorry after you _murdered_ your father."

Marvolo glared. He knew what happened he didn't need any clarification. That was wonderful and all but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was a _muggleborn_.

"Get over it. No I think you did need the clarification. You need to realize what you did to your father and the rest of the population was horrendous and you need to find true remorse in that small speck of a dark you call a heart or I will take your soul back."

Marvolo frowned. Of course it couldn't be easy at all. Every miracle always had rules. Why would this one be an exception?

"Glad you understand. Well, they still have a lot of money if you were wondering and I found it poetic justice to put you in a body of a muggleborn with the same name you cast away in your youth. Oh you don't have to worry about me killing his soul (not like you cared anyway, I can tell). At first he was just resting and recuperating but a couple months after his accident his soul slipped away and left him no better than a vegetable. Sorta like a Dementor's Kiss. I slipped your soul in and you have been in a coma for almost two years."

And he still couldn't get over the fact that it's been two years. He wondered on in politics of Wizard Britain. Were they still as incompetent as before? Merlin he did not have the time to be sitting in here with no voluntary functions of his body. He still had a Wizarding world to fix. Knowing the idiotic members of their wonderful society, they would never look at the system to see where they went wrong and why the Dark Lord was able to get such a strong foothold in the ministry without violence. The ministry was, is probably still, foolish like that.

Riddle's thoughts suddenly did an abrupt 90 degree turn back to the original conversation. There was something else that he didn't know and Riddle really hated not knowing something; especially if it pertained to him.

_What was my wish? You still have not told me._

The nurse giggled once again. So entertaining. Let him wiggle around like a fish out of water for a bit.

"All in good time my dear. All in good time. But for now let's greet your mother, younger sister and younger brother."

With that the nurse turned her head, ignoring the ramblings, mutterings, and jeering's of the irritated man sitting on the hospital bed and watched the door open to show a beautiful woman with curly brownish-red hair that met a little below her shoulders she had a generous quantity of freckles across her nose and the upper parts of her cheeks, her hazel-green eyes glistened with tears (the irony of the similarities between his mother and the infernal Boy-Who-Lived's mother did not escape the ex-Dark Lord). Next to her stood a rather pretty girl with teal eyes who looked to be somewhere around 13 years old with dark brown hair with freckles on her face just like her mother with a cute button nose and still rosy cheeks and bringing up the rear was a handsome boy who looked to be 17 years old. Not only that, he looked like a carbon copy of Tom Riddle down to the aristocratic nose and the wavy hair except he had the woman's hazel-green eyes rather than the teal of a young Tom. All in all he wouldn't be able to deny them his family even if he wanted to. Well maybe he could for his supposed 'mother' but then again he doesn't know what he looks like now.

Oh great. It just occurred to 'Marvolo' that he was an 80 plus year old man in the body of a who-knows-how- old child with a mother who didn't look a day over 35 and siblings who could be his grandkids. This was just grand.

The mother looked at the patient in the bed staring at her and felt tears previously formed in the corners of her eyes finally fall. She threw herself into the chest of her eldest son and proceed to soak his already thin hospital gown with her salty tears.

"Oh my son! We thought you would never wake up! Its so good to see you up and well again!"

She wiped her eyes and rubbed her son's cheeks for the first time since he has been awake. Marvolo flinched trying to pull away with his unresponsive body, but the woman didn't notice in her happiness. He wasn't used to all this mushy gushy feeling things and all the waterworks made him want to have a good ol' round of Crucio. She shouldn't even be touching his person even if she was his supposed 'Mother' now. No one touched his person without permission and he gave permission to no one.

Unfortunately, he had no way of controlling his muscles as of yet to move away from the over zealous woman so he settled for glaring holes in the ladies skull though the lady seemed completely impervious too. Tom was slightly impressed. Slightly.

Fate snickered in the corner to herself. It was so funny to watch how uncomfortable the ex-Dark Lord was. This was the first step to fulfilling his wish. He said he wanted love; he was going to get love in all different forms, starting with familial love. This would be entertaining. She could see he even forgot that he was a muggleborn because of the shock that was his mother.

"Alright mom don't smother him or he might just fall into a coma again trying to get a way from you."

The mini-me Marvolo Riddle with cropped brown hair was gently (not so gently) smacked on the back of his head for his comment.

"That is not funny Sean!"

"Ouch! Sorry mom but he looks a little uncomfortable with all your smothering."

"Don't make me hit you again boy."

"Sorry."

His face said anything but. He turned to his older brother and winked. Tom couldn't control his feelings of gratitude towards the boy for getting the blubbering woman off of him. That didn't mean he had to instantly like his rag-tag muggle family member. At least he didn't feel the all-encompassing need to kill them because they were muggles.

It's a good thing he got all of his soul pieces back. If only that he wouldn't have uncontrollable urges to murder them all in their sleep.

* * *

For clarification (but I will explain more later) Tom Marvolo Riddle( previously Voldie) has been placed in the body of Marvolo Thomas Riddle (not previously Voldie. Born around the same time as Harry. He went to a different school in America instead of Hogwarts but he is originally British).

SO you see that wonderful button underneath. It's all new and shiny and blue. Look at it. Look. Tell me you don't want to push it. I know you want to I can feel it. Don't let anyone hold you back just do it…dooooooooo iiiiiitttttttt.


End file.
